


This Is Mine

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Ramsay is His Own Warning, but also like a part three, creep!Ramsay, possessive smut, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Pease, please, PLEASE consider writing a part three?! Pretty please?! I love creep!Ramsay and the dynamic these characters have!! Maybe reader's ex tries (and fails) to get her back, and Ramsay is PISSED (followed by possessive Smutty goodness)?A standalone one shot "part three" of a school AU with Ramsay. A continuation from Happy Birthday, Babygirl.





	This Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a request, but its own standalone one shot. You do not need to read the two before it to understand this work, but if you want to get the whole story please read The Dreadfort ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518224 ) and then Happy Birthday, Babygirl ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655065 )

“Don’t look at me like that,” you peered at your ex. He kept on staring at you longingly. Even though you broke up with him months ago, he still texted you and sent you snapchats late at night. “Will you just do the work?”

“You’re really good at math. I think you can handle it,” he responded. You rolled your eyes.

“No one’s really good at math. It’s just paying attention and luck. Just do the work, will you?” you hated that you still shared a math class with him. And you hated it even more that he partnered up with you every time there was a class worksheet. You never told Ramsay, your boyfriend, because it didn’t matter to you. The bell rang and you zoomed out without any warning.

It was your last class of the day, you sighed of relief. Another day if school done and over with. You had been one of the more perfect students. Your Instagram was filled with your aesthetic-pleasing note taking and pictures of your bookshelves. However, sometimes you grew tired of school. Today was one of those days. 

At least it was Friday. 

You started to gather your things together when you noticed your ex coming towards you. Panicked, you shut your locker and started towards the exit. No way were you going to deal with that again. 

“Y/N!” he called after you. “Wait! Y/N!” When he caught up to you, you closed your eyes and breathed. It would be fine. 

“What?” you sounded exasperated. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, you know?”

“No, I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I acted these past few weeks—

“Months.”

“Months, right. And I’m really sorry for cheating on you—

“But you did anyways.”

“I know. I know,” he held up his hands in surrender. “I’m a big piece of shit. I just—I don’t know. I’ve been doing some thinking over the last couple of weeks. I really miss you. I keep thinking about you. I keep thinking about how you deserve better.”

“I’m sorry what?” you crossed your arms. 

“I mean, it’s Ramsay,” he chuckled. “You can’t be serious about him. You. You’re headed places. You’re insanely smart. The smartest girl I know. And he’s just you know.”

“No,” your eyes squinted at him. “I don’t know. Explain it to me.”

“Ramsay’s a piece of shit. Like yeah, I cheated. I’m a piece of shit. But Ramsay? He was born as piece of shit. He can’t do shit for you.”

“And you can?”

“Yes! I just got accepted into two colleges already,” your ex raised his voice. “He’s dragging you down, and I just want to bring you up. I’m clearly the better man. Just give me a chance to do that.” You rolled your eyes, having enough of him. As you stepped outside, your ex grabbed your wrist.

“What are you doing? Let me go!” you shouted. Anyone touching you without permission wasn’t okay. Your ex pulled you towards him. His face close to yours.

“Please,” he begged. “Just let me prove it to you that I ca—

Your ex never finished his thought because he was tackled to the ground immediately by Ramsay. His posse of friends close behind. Ramsay punched him once in his face.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Ramsay screamed at him. “You don’t grab at her! If you touch her like that again, I swear to God, I’ll make you beg for death, you motherfucker!”

“Ramsay, can we just go?” you looked around at the scene they made. Several people recorded the altercation on their smartphones. Ramsay stood up with the help of Ben. Ben kept a tight grip around his arm. 

“Fuck you!” Ramsay yelled.

“Fuck you!” your ex said back, getting up on his own. Ramsay lunged at him and your ex flinched. Ben pushed him forward and out of the scene. You walked towards Ramsay’s car, not looking back at him. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“You didn’t need to go that far,” you told Ramsay. “You’ve made a big deal out of nothing.”

“Nothing? He grabbed you,” Ramsay raised his eyebrow. “Why was he talking to you?”

“He wanted to get back together.”

“He what?” Ramsay’s nostrils flared. You took Ramsay’s hand and squeezed it.

“He’s been at it for months. It’s fine.”

“No!” Ramsay shook his head. “This isn’t fine.” Out of the corner of your eyes, your ex made his way to a friend’s car. Before he could get in, he mouthed the words ‘call me’ while gesturing a make-believe phone to his face. Ramsay turned to charge at the car, but Ben grabbed him again.

“Let him go, Ramsay,” Ben grounded him. Ramsay mumbled several curse words under his breath. Both of you watched your ex and his friend drive away. You sighed. It didn’t need to go this far. Ramsay could’ve been suspended…again.

After dropping off Grunt, Ben was the last to be in the car. He spread out his legs and shifted in the seat.

“I have a question,” Ben started. “How long has he been doing this again?” You sighed. You just wanted to enjoy your weekend. The boys were turning this into a big deal.

“Months. Since my birthday,” you glanced at Ramsay who had been silent this entire car ride. You touched his tense hand. “He’s been texting me and stuff. But it’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

“Do you want it to stop?” Ben asked. “Is it really bothering you?” Ben had been a good friend to you since Ramsay and you started dating. You appreciated him stopping Ramsay from doing anything stupid, and you appreciated it more now that he was asking you how you felt. You looked back and smiled.

“I do, but it’s not that big of a deal,” you shrugged. “It’s almost summer, and he’ll find another girl to fuck around with. I have who I want right here.” You squeezed Ramsay’s hand again. This time, he squeezed it back. You rolled up to Ben’s house and he jumped out of the car. He hung by your window for a moment.

“You let us know if he bothers you again, mmkay?” Ben smiled and tapped the car twice before he turned to go inside his house. Ramsay sped off and raced towards the next spotlight, still quiet.

“Are you mad at me?” you asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because it’s not a big deal!” you repeated for what seemed like the tenth time. You knew this would start a fight with him.

“He’s been coming after you for months. Months, Y/N. He grabbed you. He wants you. That’s a big deal.”

“Is it really that big of a deal?”

“Yes! You’re my girlfriend!” Ramsay snapped. 

“I am. I love being your girlfriend,” you sighed, stroking his arm. Ramsay parked in front of your house. When both of you reached your room, Ramsay paced around. His anger pulsed through him like a heartbeat. You watched him go back and forth. “You need to calm down.”

“Why aren’t you angry? Did you want him to ask you out?”

“No!”

“Then why are you chill about this, hm?” Ramsay backed you into your bed. His arms trapped you on the bed. His face was inches away from yours. His hot breath warmed your face. “Do you want him?”

You shook your head. Ramsay tucked his hand under your chin and cupped your face.

“Use your words.”

“I don’t want him,” you said. 

“Who do you belong to?” Ramsay didn’t flinch or blink. He wasn’t satisfied with your answer. A smile played on your lips. 

“To you,” you answered, looking up at him. Ramsay’s lips met yours causing you to fall back onto your bed. Ramsay crawled on top of you, holding the long kiss. He sharply inhaled while you grabbed his belt. You knew what he wanted, and you were going to give it to him. As you started to take off his belt. Ramsay buried himself in your neck. He sucked at your skin, leaving hickeys on you. 

You felt your blouse being unbuttoned while Ramsay continued his journey down to your chest. His hand slid up your thigh and played with the edges of your panties. You held his belt in your hand while he knelt above you. Ramsay threw off your shirt and went back down to you. 

You slid off your skirt for him to get better access to you, leaving you in your underwear and knee high socks. His eyes went wide looking at you. You still held his belt in your hand. A smile played at Ramsay’s mouth now. 

“Did you like it when he grabbed you?” You shook your head. Ramsay crawled on top of you again, this time grabbing your wrists and putting them above your head. “Do you like it when I grab you?”

You nodded, biting your lip. Ramsay kissed you again, his tongue playing inside your mouth. His hand slipped inside of you earning him a soft whimper from you. Ramsay chuckled, loving the power he had over you. Ramsay continued to finger you until you were soaked. He looked at his fingers and licked your wetness off of them.

“This is mine,” he mumbled. He pulled you closer to him. Your entrance lined up with his groin. He placed himself right in front of the entrance, teasing you. You whimpered again. When Ramsay finally went inside of you, both of you moaned loud. Ramsay started to fuck you as he slowly took the belt from you. He wrapped it around your wrists and pulled it tight, not leaving you much room to move. 

“You’re mine to have, understand?” his eyes looking into yours. “Mine to play with, mine to hold, and mine to fuck.” Ramsay pulled you up and switched positions with you. He sat on the bed while you climbed on top of him. You gasped loud when you lowered yourself onto him.

“Honey, are you alright?” you heard your father from the other side of the door. Both of you froze. Your father was home early. Luckily for you, your door was locked. Ramsay smirked and continued to bounce you up and down on him.

“Go on, answer him,” Ramsay watched. 

“I’m f-fine, Dad. Nothing to worry about,” you breathed out. Ramsay’s thumb played with your clit. “You can go. I’m fine!” Ramsay sucked at your leaving more hickeys and kept bouncing you up and down.

“Alright! Whatever you say!” both of you heard your father’s footsteps down the stairs. 

“I told you,” Ramsay whispered in your ear. “You’re mine, now be a good girl and come when I tell you to.” You hated when he told you that. Ramsay’s thumb pressed and played with you causing the internal clock to wind up. You had to hold it inside of you while Ramsay watched you struggling to keep it inside of you. 

“Ramsay,” you breathed.

“Don’t come,” he said, enjoying watching you whimper for him. “See these marks? See my dick inside of you? This is all mine. Everything about you belongs to me. Now come.” You let yourself go while the clock unwound. Ramsay held you while your hips grinded against his, bring him to his own undoing. He leaned back, leaving you both on your bed, catching your breath. You turned to him and kissed his cheek.

“Can I at least break his nose?” Ramsay asked. You giggled. You wrapped your arms around your jealous boyfriend and held him tight. He opened his mouth again. “But really, can I break his nose?”


End file.
